Rumi Tsurumi
Rumi Tsurumi is a lonely primary school student who is openly despised by her peers.The service club along with some volunteer from class 2F met her and her class mates during summer vacation in Chiba village camp. Appearance Rumi Tsurumi is seen as Yukino Yukinoshita during her past, both in personality and the treatment she received from her peers, and she does resemble Yukino at some degree. She has long, dark hair. Yumiko Miura mentioned her to be cute. She is always seen holding a digital camera in her hand, but never taking any pictures. Personality She looked mature compared to others of same age and is quiet calm.She often do things on her own without relaying on anyone.She seems to concentrate on her work without paying any attention around her Abilities Rumi's intelligence and presence of mind can be seen throughout episodes 7 and 8. History Chiba village In the Chiba village, Rumi & her peers were spotted by Yukino,during the treasure hunt event for the elementary school students. the former was openly outcast-ed by the four girls, who are Yokko, Mori, Hitomi, and Yuka.she is always two steps behind them Hayato at first tried to resolve the situation through talking to her in front of her classmates, with hope of making her popular which instead attracted more hateful and jealous attention towards her. She finds her way to Hachiman and Yukino whom she consider to be same as her.but she refuse to accept Yui as one of them and that Yui belongs to that side (Hayato's gang). They talk about making friends but Rumi dismisses it by saying she'll just wait until middle school to make friends since people from other areas would be there.But Yukino explains the flaws in her wish,that Rumi is now "negative" and this brand would be carried to her middle school .Rumi's past would be treated as an in-joke and in the end she'll become a conversation topic, who'll forge friendship with her misery and this will follow her to high school . After a while accepting her flaw,Rumi explained her misery that she was going through ,the friend yesterday became her bully the next day. Her secrets became a conversational topic and joke for others,she continues by saying that a person who talked to her a lot was bullied before and lament that she didn't do any thing wrong to deserve this. According to Hachiman,they didn't need a reason, they just want to have fun at the expense of others. The next day she finds Hachiman and gang at the river bank and joins in, after a while she states that everyone left her behind after finishing breakfast .She asks Hachiman, if he had friends back when he was in grade school,to which he replies negatively and says that goes for most people. Even so, Rumi clutches her camera and says that it's not an acceptable explanation for her mum,who bought the camera for Rumi so that she can make friends during the summer vacation.Rumi say that she doesn't want to be friends with them anymore, but feels pathetic being left-out.Hachiman hinted his plan to her before leaving. At the discussion,Hayama's suggestion was rejected as Hachiman felt it won't work,it might help for now but things will revert back to how it was after this.Hachiman explains to the company that the only way out is to destroy the trust between her peers, through having Hayato and Kakeru acting as bullies threatening Rumi's group-mates during test of courage event and exposing their selfish nature to each other, thus preventing further organized acts of teasing on Rumi. Thus Hachiman earns a bad reputation from his School mates,However Hayama convince every one to go along with Hachiman's the plan and bet that Rumi's group will deal with it together. Komachi let Rumi group last into the forest.They were lead in a completely different direction.Hayama and the gang didn't wear any monster costume to make Rumi group to relax,Which they falls for then Hayama group started bullying them.Hayama asked them to leave any three behind and the remaining will be freed .Rumi was selected as a default sacrifice ,then the rest started quarreling about the remain two members. Hayama and the gang intensified the tension in the air. During the precise moment of threatening her peers,Rumi saves them by using her digital camera's flash to blind Hayama's group at the dark forest and eloped with her peers.Hachiman was impressed by her action and hoped for a better future. At the campfire the kids of Rumi's group still hasn't recovered from the shock and keeps looking at each other while Rumi keeps peeking at Hachiman's direction,after that she averts her gaze and never even looked at him again. The aftermath and effect on Rumi and her peers was never revealed . Christmas collaboration event Relationships Rumi was mostly seen following the group of four girls, Yokko, Mori, Hitomi, and Yuka, atleast two steps back .They didn't get-along with her.Rumi was always looking in a different direction from the others. Every once in a while,the other four girls looking over their shoulders and stifling soft snickers amongst each other probably a conversation about Rumi.The one-meter distance between the girls showed no sign of closing. Hachiman Hikigaya ' ' Rumi is one of the few to call Hachiman by his first name and demanded him to call her by her first name as well (volume 9). She seems more open to Hachiman during their conversations, since both of them are fellow loners and ostracized by their peers. However, after the test of courage incident, she didn't speak to him and just walked past him. It is likely she realized that Hachiman planned that all. During the Christmas collaboration event between Sobu High and Kaihin Sogu High, Hachiman and she were making Christmas tree decorations together. Yukino Yukinoshita Many feels (including Hachiman), that''' '''Rumi Tsurumi, is a character similar to Yukino of the past. Quotes "I am asking you, What your name is.I figured that much was obvious." Rumi to Hachiman Trivia * Rumi's given name is also present in her family name. Four other characters share this characteristic: Yui,Yukino,Saki and Meguri * This incident marks the first social kamikaze or social suicide of Hachiman after joining the Service Club, not to mention the most disturbing ever. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters